1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to devices used in hunting for the release of attractant scents, and more specifically to such devices designed to deposit scent at a particular location over a period of time.
2. Background.
The use of animal attractant scents by hunters to increase their chances of hunting success is well known. In particular, these scents can be used in ways that take advantage of the mating processes of certain species. For example, in the case of white-tail deer it is known that the buck will prepare a "scrape" to attract a doe. The scrape is prepared by the buck as he scrapes the ground with his hooves at a particular spot and deposits some urine thereon. This action can serve to attract a doe who will then periodically deposit a particular scent, produced when in heat, on the scrape, thereby indicating her receptiveness for mating. The buck will, in this manner, be alerted to the presence of the doe and will tend to spend more time in the location of his scrape. This increase in time spent in a particular area makes him easier to hunt. Thus, hunters will prepare an artificial scrape, or locate a natural scrape in attempts to attract a buck. This is done by finding a scrape, or preparing a mock scrape by scraping the ground in a manner similar to that of a buck, and then depositing a commercially available scent thereon that signals to the buck the presence of a doe in the correct stage of her estrous cycle.
Devices for depositing such scents are known, and generally consist of a bottle or other container for holding the scent and a valve for regulating the rate that the scent drips therefrom onto the scrape. Such devices are typically suspended from a branch above the scrape and provide for a continuous release of the scent. However, such a continuous flow is not generally desirable as attractant scents are relatively expensive, and release is not necessary during the night, or during periods of rain when the scent can be washed away. Continual opening and closing of the valve is not a good solution to this problem as scent deposition can take place over a number of days and would therefore be tedious, and also not desirable due to the greater possibility of leaving unwanted human odors around the scrape. Also, the valves of these devices, when set to provide for a very low flow rate, can become blocked and completely stop the flow of scent.
Other scent dispensing devices are known, that operate without the use of a valve mechanism, such as through the use of a siphoning action, and can provide for a slower flow of scent without clogging. However, the flow of scent from such devices is also continuous and there is no provision for reduction or elimination of flow when scent deposition is unwanted or not needed.
It would therefore be very desirable to have such a scent depositing device that could automatically regulate the flow of scent therefrom so as to minimize any waste of the scent and to increase the amount of time that the device could be left unattended.